Dreamer
by Hawkwings00
Summary: John goes back in time to trie and save Shayera form being murdered. Post Starcrossed.


John goes back time to tries to save Shayera form being murder. Post Starcrossed

All characters are won by DC Comics.

"John, are you with us?" Wally asked as he slowly waking the sleeping Lantern, carful of his bandage arm.

As John stared, saying "Shayera?"

"No, Wally, it's time for the meeting" he said looking at his friend dissevered state, John looked like a broken man, with a ten a clock shadow, bags under his eyes, and a hopeless fragmented look in his eyes. John getting up from the chair he was in, feeling the pain form the battle with Talak, he stared to remember what had happen stopped. Wally looking back at his friends a couple of feet away "John?"

"Where's the watchtower?"

Wally not sure if the Lantern was polling his leg or had finally cracked, answered "Bat's used it to blow up the hyperspace thing, remember?"

"No, the new Watchtower or Metro Tower."

"John, that's what the meeting is for to make the plans for the new Watchtower, but I don't know anything about a Metro Tower." Said Wally believing that John had finally cracked.

John seeing the look on Wally's face ask "How long ago was the Thanagarian invasion?"

"Two weeks, John are you all right." Wally said as he was calling to J'onn, telepathically, for help.

"Shayera has been gone for only two weeks?"

"Yes" said J'onn as he phased though the wall

"There still time. I don't believe it. There still time." John said putting his uninjured hand on his face in disbelief with the others walking in.

Diana concern that the trader had broken John more than their had originally thought asked "Don't believe what?"

John looking at all of them "To save Shayera." With those words their expression changes form concern for John, to ones of coldness toward Shayera.

"John" Clark in his most calming voice he could muster, "I think you need a break. You have been working around the clock."

John looking at Clark in a flat aspersion "I'm fine, but I will be a lot better when Shayera is safe."

"Safe from what?" ask Bruce who had been listening.

"From being killed. Don't any of you remember?" John said his voice full of sadness.

"Wh-What are you taking about?" Wally ask concern for Shayera. He knew they shouldn't have left her alone.

"I think, we or I have been given a second chance to save her form dying. This is going to sound crazy but, I'm from the future. A future where Shayera rejoined the League, made amends with all of us and worked hard to regain the world's trust only to be murdered, by anti-Hawkgirl fanatics." What John had said was not what any of the had expected.

Wally was glad that Shayera would rejoin the League but only to be murdered. He didn't want that for her, she didn't deserve that. Diana didn't believe this, she would never forgive Hawkgirl for what she did, however the thought of Shayera being murdered was not a pleasant one. J'onn hadn't considered what John was saying, instead searching his mind only to fine that he was telling the truth. Bruce knew there where anti-Hawkgirl groups forming, but he thought that Shayera of all people would be able to handle them, after all how many times had she taken on the heavy hitters, instead of leaving them for Clark, Diana, or J'onn, taking them down anyways. But still the Lantern was hiding something. Clark was not sure what to think, Hawkgirl a member of the League again and murdered? What kind of a future had they built? While they were in their thoughts John had left to find Shayera.

John was flying over the Great Lakes searching for a cabin that Shayera had said that she had stayed in before Dr. Fate had found her. He remembered when Wally asked her where she had been and overheard her answer to him "An abended cabin near the Great Lakes," however he hadn't heard the rest of her answer thanks to Mari grabbing his attention. He wished he had heard were exactly to look, it would make this search a lot easier, but then when where things ever easy between him and Shayera? He couldn't think of a single time, he was just glad that he had overheard some of her answer.

Night had fallen, when he heard "Hey, GL." Looking down to the glistening water that had been disturbed by the Flash. John lowered himself to speak with the speedster.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you find Shayera, and a brought help." As if on cue the rest of the Justice League caught up with them.

John was surprised to even see Diana "I thought you hated her?"

Diana only gave a glare saying "She should be punished, but not murder."

"How do you know she is even here?" ask Superman.

"I heard her say, after rejoining, she had stayed in a cabin around here. I don't know where exactly though."

"We'll split up, Diana and J'onn go North, John and Flash take the West, Superman and I will take the East, and we will work are way South." With the orders given they're each when in their given direction, hoping they would find Hawkgirl soon.

The Justice League had spent the entire night looking for their former team member, they had regrouped all reporting no sign of her. The Sun had begone to rise, and John remembered how Shayera love to watch the sun rise. Feeling the all to filmier pain of lost, he had felt when she had left and then when she had died.

"What were we expecting she is a spy, it is going to take a lot more than one night to fine her." Said Superman.

"If she wants to be found." Said Diana

"She knows us, she knows how we think. She would know how to hide from us." Said Batman walking up to the group after landing the Batwing.

"So, we just give up?" ask Flash "Hawkgirl didn't give up on us, she came through for us. We can only do the same."

"She betrayed us, Flash." Said Diana, as they continued to argue, the sun crept over the force tree tops.

John realizing where they were, flew over the tree tops to see in the forest a small rundown cabin, felling his heart leapt for joy. _There's the cabin, Shayera is close!_ Seeing a patch of rock next to the water, pointing in the direction of the sunrise. He saw Shayera. She was sitting on one of the larger rocks watching the sunrise. On his approach, he had landed a bit of a distends from her, then walk the rest coming up a few feet behind her. Her voice was shaky, as if she had been crying "H-How did you find me?"

"You wouldn't believe me." He said feeling the smile grow on his face, he couldn't believe she was real.

She slowly got up off the rock, keeping her back to him "W-Why are you here?"

"To save you."

That was not what she had anticipated him to say nor was it what she had wanted to hear. Taking a breath in she turned to face John. Seeing him, brought both love and pain to her heart. She had hurt him, it was in his eyes. She had hurt all of them. "I don't need saving, John. You do."

"From what?"

"From me. I have caused you so much pain, I can see it." Shayera said as her eyes filled with tears, but she would not let them fall. Stubborn. Always stubborn.

She walked passed him, he grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him as he tolled her "I Love you, Shayera. I want you to come back with me." Unaware to both of them was a man in the trees setting his sights on them.

"John I'd…."

BANG BANG BANG

Three loud gunshots rang out starling the other heroes from their argument, followed by "SHAYERA!" They found John sitting on the ground holding Shayera, blood covering both of them. "Shayera, Shayera stay with me! Come on. I need you."

The man moved out of the tree saying "I got her, I got the Hawkbitch!" With in a matter on minutes Batman had taken care of the man, rather forcefully than usual.

Flash taking his mask off to show tears in his eyes as he said "We all need you" walking up to John and Shayera, as the others all gathered around them.

Shayera looking to see all six of them around her said "I'm sorry" and with that breathed her last.

John found himself in his apartment, caching his breath. _It was a dream_.

It had been a year, since Shayera had been killed, no, murdered. John had offered to watch the sun rise with her, she had agreed. However, if it was not for Mari, John would have been there. He could have protected her from the hunter. Instead John had a late night with Mari and had slept in. After, five days her body was found, John and Mari had broken up.

Glancing at the clock on his wall, realizing it was time. The six founders had planned to start today together remembering Shayera, by watch the sun rise where she had die, on the first anniversary of her death.

As John took to the sky he remembered his dream, even if it was just a dream it was nice to see Shayera again.

N/A So, what do you think, I had a dream a lot like this. First fan fic. please review!


End file.
